Two for the Price of One
by NarutoandBleach
Summary: This will be a three way pairing between two buchous and our beloved Ryoma Echizen. The tennis prodigy is in a bind because he doesn't have any idea which of the buchous he loves the most. What will he do? Find out! TezuAtoRyo Pairing


**Two For the Price of One**

 **This will be a three way pairing between two buchous and our beloved Ryoma Echizen. The tennis prodigy is in a bind because he doesn't have any idea which of the buchous he loves the most. What will he do? Find out! TezuAtoRyo Pairing**

It was a sunny afternoon at Seigaku as Ryoma was preparing to leave for the day since he was overwhelmed with tennis practice and running laps. Furthermore, his body couldn't handle anymore exercising since he needs time to cool down. He realizes that there is only one place that could rejuvenate him as he took out his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Moshi Moshi, Ore-sama will now hear you speak." said the voice.

"Hello monkey king. I just hope you are in a mood to pick me up from school."

"First of all, don't call me by that name. Second, I will be more than happy to. So why the sudden call on ore-sama?"

"Well, it seems that my buchou is still finishing up some paperwork inside the classroom as he will be leaving a bit late as usual. He's always in his 'sour' mood because some of the first and second years were constantly messing up in their training regime. Frankly, I had to take over my buchou's duties for a bit and you know what happened?"

"What, did they make you do cleaning duties?" laughed Keigo.

"More than that, my dear kei-chan. They also made me put everything back in the clubroom. I couldn't leave without doing clean up or else I would be running 100 laps."

"Only 100 laps? They are being too lenient on you! You better get over to Hyotei soon so that we can whoop your ass into shape!"

"I will think about that after we share a kiss at your mansion."

"Oh, we will do more than just kiss, brat. You will find out soon when I get there."

The phone call ended as Ryoma waited outside the school gates fr the limo. He then grabbed his little handkerchief and wiped the sweat off his brow before popping open his water bottle for a little drink. He then noticed Momo and Eiji walking by as he waved at them.

"Yoh Ho, Ochibi!" said kikumaru as he immediately glomped his kohai as usual.

"Kikumaru-sempai, you are heavy! Please release me!" said Ryoma as he struggled to set himself free.

"Gomen, Ochibi! So what are you doing here all by yourself?"

"I'm waiting for my ride home of course. What about you guys?"

"Me and Momo-chan here are going out for burgers, do you want to join us?"

"I'm afraid that I might have to postpone that because I might be eating at Keigo's house. Furthermore, Tezuka-buchou will be ready soon since he mentioned to his family to save some leftovers for him tomorrow at lunch time." said Ryoma.

"Aw, too bad you have to cancel, Ochibi! And here I thought we were going to hang out tonight and do some homework together."

"I will catch up to you guys tomorrow during lunch and I will share my answers with you by then. Is that fine with you guys?"

"Of course, you little brat!" said Momo as he ruffled his kohai's hair affectionately. "Anyway, you have a good time okay? We'll catch up with you later."

Ryoma waved back at them as they disappered into the distance. About 20 minutes later, Ryoma could hear the sound of the limo honking its horn at him as it approached the school gates. Once there, the window rolled down and Keigo waved at him.

"Greetings, brat. I hope you didn't wait too long."

"Nope, not at all, kei-chan. You did not miss your entrance. Let me call Tezuka to let him know that our ride is here." Said Ryoma as he took out his phone, but tezuka immediately took it from him and placed it back in the boy's pocket.

"No need to call me, Ryoma. I'm already here." said Tezuka.

"Buchou, how did you get here so quickly?"

"I heard the limo driving by here so I had to finish up whatever I was doing back in the clubhouse. I hope you don't mind being in the middle, Ryoma."

"I'm fine with wherever I can find a seat, buchou. Are you falling for me or something?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, don't make me repeat it."

"I never mentioned anything about kissing you or falling for you. What gave you that idea anyway?"

"It was just a thought."

"Oh, I see. And I am guessing that you are the subject of my affection?"

"Mada Mada Dane."

"Are you guys going to stand there and talk about love handles and romance all day? My butler will not like it when he finds out we are late for dinner." called Keigo.

"We are coming!" said Ryoma and Tezuka in unison as they boarded the limo.

Once inside, Tezuka and Ryoma managed to settle in together comfortably while he sipped on some water. As for Tezuka, he took out a magazine from his backpack and started skimming through it since Chitose recommended it for him during the prelims at the nationals since it would help the stoic tennis star find true love.

"Ne, Kunimitsu, what do you find so appealing in that magazine, ahn?" asked Keigo.

"Nothing interesting. I don't really know why Senri chose this one for me anyway since he is way too busy hanging out with guys that are falling for his gay self."

"You mean the same guy that allowed you to rescue his sister from those crazed psychopaths that nearly injured her? I see. Looks like she isn't the type for you after all because only I can satisfy your needs better than what Shitenhouji has to offer."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Oh you will see what we can do in the same bed, Kunimitsu. You need to relax that body of yours since it has been so stiff from working all day. And as for you Ryoma, you have to be topped by the great ore-sama once we arrive at the mansion. Oh and don't forget, my teammates are going to act as butlers at my mansion."

"Butlers? The whle Hyotei teamsome?"

"Yes, brat. The whole teamsome. Besides, you wouldn't mind do you?"

"Che, whatever works for me. I can easily handle being naked in bed with two buchous."

Keigo smirked at him as the limo pulled up into the mansion. Once everyone was out of the car, Ryoma and Tezuka's bags were brought in by the butlers since Keigo does not want them to be the burden of responsibility. Once Ryoma and Tezuka got inside, Keigo went up behind the brat and took his hat off.

"Keigo, give me my hat back please." said Ryoma.

"Nope, you are supposed to be hatless inside the house. Kabaji, take the hat and put it in the closet. Tonight, I like to see the brat without the hat on."

"Usu." said Kabaji as he took the hat and went upstairs.

"What was that all about, monkey king?"

"Its common courtesy to not wear hats indoors, brat. Remember, I still top you."

"We shall see how long that will last when I pounce on you, kei-chan."

"You are still below my weight, brat. You need more nutritional foods, isn't that right Tezuka?"

"Um, of course. You should listen to the wise buchou here." remarked Tezuka.

"Hey! Why are you siding with the monkey king? I thought you loved me." pleaded Ryoma.

"You're still too young to make demands, young man." continued Tezuka.

"Are you my father or something, buchou?"

Tezuka immediately kissed the tennis prodigy on the lips before backing down, leaving a shocked keigo watching from the dining room. He had no idea that Tezuka would be capable of doing something this early. Meanwhile, the Hyotei team watched in amusement, minues Hiyoshi who was grinning like mad.

"Looks like Tezuka could really use some love right about now, don't you think so, Shishido?" said Choutaro meekly.

"Che, as if Keigo's love life couldn't get any more weirder."

"Ore-sama does not like it when you spread lies about my love life!"

"They are NOT lies!"

"Ahnn? And I suppose that last night your time with your cuddly boyfriend was a one night stand?"

"DAMN IT KEIGO! DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE AND STRANGLE YOUR SELFLESS LOVING ASS!"

Choutaro tried his best to calm his doubles partner down while Ryoma and Tezuka both snickered, especially Mukahi.

As dinner began, Oshitari poured some tea for the guests while Keigo sipped on some coffee.

"Monkey king, I thoght you were supposed to drink wine to clear your mind. Coffee is only for the early birds that are having a bad mood."

"Coffee can be good for late nighters toom, brat. I've been through a lot of meetings and finishing a lot of assignments late. I didn't get enough sleep so coffee is the only thing that can keep me awake."

"You should have gone to bed early, my dear beloved. Why don't we keep you company tonight after dinner?" said Tezuka.

"How nice of you to suggest that, Kuni-chan. Besides, I wouldn't mind having two people in the same bed with me. As long as Ryoma gets to be in the middle, we will both top him together."

"What? why am I always the butt of your jokes?" complained Ryoma.

"You are younger than all of us here combined, brat." laughed Keigo.

"My boyfriend is right. Besides, as your buchou, you will do everything we tell you to do,:

"Which one of you do I love the most? How can I choose between you two handsome guys? And why do I have the feeling that choosing you guys to sleep together will give me a nightmare?"

"Does it really matter, brat? We are not going to let go of you no matter what. So what will you do now?"

"My buchou's right, Ryo-chan. So, as the vice-captain of Hyotei, I suggest that you start kissing them both right now." added Oshitari as he adjusted his glasses.

"Please do it for the sake of Hyotei." said choutaro.

Ryoma couldn't believe this. First he was invited here for no reason by Keigo and now he is asked to kiss the narcissist of hyotei and his own stoic captain. What has this world come to?

"All right, fine I will do it! Geez, can't you all give me a little break here? I thought you were my friends." muttered Ryoma as he finished his plate of food, got up from the table, and walked over to his boyfriends before planting a kiss right on both buchous' lips. They were both blushing like crazy afterwards.

"There, I fulfilled your demands. Are you guys happy now?" asked Ryoma.

"We are. But you still haven't fulfilled our demands yet." said Tezuka.

"What would that be, buchou?"

"We get to kiss you back!" Both keigo and Tezuka scooped Ryoma up and carried him off into the master bedroom to begin their next phase of action, leaving the rest of Hyotei to wonder in awe.

"Geez, looks like Keigo is in a good mood now." said Mukahi.

"True, but you and I should do something like that in the guest bedroom. Come, Gakuto." said Oshitari.

The red-haired acrobat followed his doubles partner upstairs without any arguments.

Meanwhile, back in the master bedroom...

"Please put me down, you guys!" protested Ryoma.

Both buchous managed to slowly drop ryoma onto the big soft bed before they both jumped in.

"What are you guys doing?"

Keigo and Tezuka both looked at each other as they held ryoma's arms together in their hands before embracing him tightly. "Topping you of course."

"You call that topping? I call it embracing."

"This is an intimate form of love, my darling Ryo-chan."

"Che, you've been watching too many bad romance shows."

"This is only the beginning, brat. Be prepared to strip naked!"

"I'm not doing it!"

"Oh yes you are. Don't be stubborn!" boasted Tezuka as he pulled Ryoma back on the bed again before smooching him with kisses. As for keigo, he took out his phone and snapped a few photos for his collection.

"You bastards!"

"Are you getting tired already?" they asked.

"Not really, but i am ready for round two," smirked Ryoma as he grabbed both buchous by their necks and slowly moved them down towards his face for a kiss.

"What are you doing?"

"This is my way of smooching you. I get to top you both for the price of one." smiled ryoma as his face leaned closer to his boyfriends' visages before kissing them. He also placed their arms around his torso for comfort as well. Both buchous looked at the tennis prodigy for a moment and laughed. Yup, this was the threesome that keigo wanted for a long time now.

"Two for the price of one? That's not fair! Who said you get to top us?" retorted Keigo as he ruffled Ryoma's hair roughly.

"As a tennis prodigy and the guy that will beat you in the world cup someday, I do get a say in this." said Ryoma as he kissed the diva once again before doing the same with Tezuka.

The End


End file.
